Él sabe: basado en El Doble, de F Dostoievsky
by Alex Mars
Summary: Goliadkin entró en pánico: vio a su doble caminado por las calles de San Petesburgo. Pero cuando pregunta a sus compañeros de trabajo, nadie parece notarlo. ¿O están escondiendo algo?


Este cuento lo escribí mientras leía El Doble, de Dostoievski. Esta conversación me llamo mucho la atención, e, imaginando un final distinto, la reescribí desde el punto de vista de Antonovich. Ojalá les guste.

Todo estaba saliendo bien. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Podía ver su cara desde mi escritorio, mientras simulaba trabajar. Su expresión mostraba pura confusión. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, y eso era perfecto.

Pero de pronto su cara se transformó. El odio se manifestó en su cuerpo: su rostro rojo, sus puños apretados. Y Goliadkin se levantó, y apuntó hacia mí. Se detuvo, miró a toda la oficina, y después volvió a caminar en mi dirección. Debía fingir, él debía pensar que todo estaba bien. Me miró como tratando de descifrar algo. Y dijo:

- Pero Antón Antonovich - Goliadkin murmuraba – Gracias a Dios, Antón Antonovich…, estoy completamente bien. Pero…Antón Antonovich…, no me siento nada mal en este momento.

Goliadkin siempre fue un hombre extraño. Peo, bueno, esa fue una de las razones por las que él fue elegido. Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo, y su aspecto realmente me asustó. Su cara pálida, ojerosa, y una expresión que indicaba dolor. No pude sino ser sincero:

- ¡Ah! Me parecía que estaba usted enfermo. Nada tendría de particular – dije al darme cuenta de que casi revelaba un detalle crucial – Sobre todo ahora, que hay muchas enfermedades.

- Sí, Antón Antonovich; es cierto que hay muchas enfermedades – lo había engañado – Pero, Antón Antonovich, ahora no se trata de eso… Créame usted; no sé como decírselo… No se como comenzar… para explicarle, Antón Antonovich.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Sabe usted entonces…? – temí por mi vida. Él no podía saber, e iba a hacer lo posible para despistarlo. Para ocultarle la verdad – Le confieso que no le entiendo bien… Explíquese usted mejor…¿de qué desea usted hablarme?

No sabía si había cumplido mi cometido, y si su reacción – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a punto de caer – era porque él sabía algo o era algo normal en su situación: no debe ser fácil tener un doble de la nada.

- Ciertamente… Aquí, Antón Antonovich…, aquí hay un empleado…

- Sigo sin comprender…

- Aquí hay…un nuevo empleado…

- Sí, evidentemente: el homónimo de usted.

- ¿Cómo? – lo había confundido. Ahora…tenía que seguir con la historia. Homónimo…¿por qué dije eso?

- Claro; - le dije- se llama también Goliadkin. ¿Es hermano de usted? – Perfecto…

- ¡No, Antón Antonovich! ¡No!

- ¿Eh…? – ¿por qué reaccionó así? ¿Por qué gritó? Toda la oficina me miraba sin mirarme, mientras pretendían trabajar. Debía calmarlo – Disculpemé usted; creí que era hermano suyo. ¿Sabe usted? Tiene cierto aire de familia.

La cara de Goliadkin palideció aún más. Su expresión se llenó de asombro. Sin duda era un hombre extraño. ¿Habré hecho algo mal? Era difícil saber cómo reaccionaría aquel hombre. Al no pronunciarse una palabra en algo más de un minuto, me apresuré a hablar.

- ¿Me permite usted que le dé un consejo, Jacobo Petrovich? Vaya usted a ver a un médico; hágase reconocer. Tiene usted un mal semblante y no encuentro en sus ojos la expresión habitual.

Seguir hablando de su enfermedad me pareció correcto. Por lo menos no reaccionaría tan mal. Creo.

- No, Antón Antonovich; muchas gracias. – gruñí en mis adentros – La verdad es que me siento…bien… Pero desearía saber, de todos modos…, saber cómo es ese empleado…

- ¿Saber…? – no podía cambiar el tema. Era imposible. Tendría que seguirle la corriente.

- Es decir… ¿no ha notado usted en él nada particular…? ¿Algo demasiado característico?

- No comprendo lo que quiere decir usted – mi tono sonó a mentira, y el se percató. ¡Pero ya no sabía que decir!

- Quiero decir… ¿No ha notado usted que tiene un parecido extraordinario con alguien…? ¿Conmigo, por ejemplo? – él estaba temblando, y yo también. Debajo del escritorio, mis manos estaban empapadas - ¡Calle! Quizá hasta habrá podido observar, y hace un momento así lo decía, que existe entre nosotros un cierto aire de familia… ¿Sabe usted? Algunas veces se dan cosas de gemelos tan semejantes como dos gotas de agua… Pues bien…, acerca de esto le pregunto a usted…

No podía hacer nada. Él estaba frente a mí, haciéndome la pregunta. No podía más que responder. Al fin de al cabo, yo no quise ser parte de esto. Nunca me cayó mal Goliadkin, era un buen hombre, y cuando me informaron del plan, no estuve de acuerdo. Pero no tenía otra opción: o aceptaba, o moría. Pero ahora ya no me importaba. Sabía que si le respondía yo iba a morir, y realmente no me importaba. Ya no quería ser parte de esta conspiración. Estaba decidido. Iba a morir.

- Si, si, es verdad; hay una semejanza extraordinaria. Es muy justa la impresión de usted.

En ese momento Goliadkin salió corriendo de la oficina, y Andrés Filipovich se levantó, y con su revolver apuntó a mi cabeza.


End file.
